Who Knew!
by pitm
Summary: One night Edward "kidnaps" Leah and they set off on a wild adventure across America.The Cullens are confused about the sudden disappearance of Edward and the pack are furious at Leah for just taking off.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Yadda Yadda Yadda

Emily and Sam's wedding was coming up tomorrow, she asked me to be maid of honor, and being the wonderful person I am I said yes. But honestly I was dreading it. I had gotten over Sam long ago, but that doesn't mean I want to see their love and happiness shoved down my throat. That night I went to bed to bed and was dreading to get up the next morning. I heard a tapping on my glass. When I opened it Edward jumped in. Okay that's completely normal. "What are you doing here leech?" I asked, I was trying to be quiet. "To kidnap you of course" he told me. I thought about it. I could go with the leech and he could take me god's knows where or I could go to the wedding tomorrow. Mhm lemme think. "Let me get a bag!" I saw him smirk. I rushed around the room, got my phone and laptop, and a few clothes. I knew there would be hell to pay when and if we got back, but fuck it at this point. Out of no where, he picked me in his arms and jumped out of the window. We got to his car in no time and he rushed me in. I wonder how he got past the border undetected. "That's why we're rushing" he replied. It annoyed me when he read my mind.

When we got out of La Push and made it to the highway, I saw a black wolf running along side the car in the woods. I flicked him the finger and the biggest grin I could conjure. My phone started ringing it was from Seth. "LEAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "At this very moment Seth, I'm sitting in a car". "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" "Well I thought a change of scenery would be nice". "Put Edward on the phone". I handed it over. "Hello Seth, yes Leah and I are going somewhere" I couldn't hear what Seth was saying, but he sounded mad. "Well I'm not sure where yet, but like Leah said a change in scenery would be nice". More yelling from Seth's end.

"Um ya I'm losing you Seth I got to go bye!" With that he hung up. "So what did he say?" "Something along the lines of, you bring her back right now, why would you do that, what did your family say about this, yadda yadda yadda". "Oh no Edward's gone rebellious on us!" I mocked shock. He just grinned. I didn't feel like talking so I just leaned back and talked to him through my head. _So what did your family say about this?_

"They don't know and probably won't find out, since you're with me"._ Why did you come get me and decide to drive off into the sunset?_ "You deserve a break, I deserve a break we could take a break together" he answered honestly. _Well I'm truly flattered Cullen, but where are we going?_ "I don't know, I didn't actually think you'd come" _Well can we get something to eat and go to a hotel before we go trekking across America? _When I mentioned a hotel, he turned to me and wiggled his eyebrows. Well who knew! Cullen had a sense of humor! After that Edward carried on a conversation with himself, because I wasn't listening. "You know Edward, you talk to much, all I hear is yadda yadda yadda, now hush dear and let me sleep".


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

So one night I'm on the computer thinking "what ever happened to that fan fiction I started"? I look it up under my user name (it's been so long I couldn't even remember the title) and I see I have 12 reviews. 12 reviews! Ma, Pa I really did it. I couldn't believe this silly story I put up when I was bored beyond belief had twelve whole reviews. While I admit that's not a large number, I thought I was doing something. While I've been on the site since ,well I don't remember when I got an account, I'm incredibly new to writing and have no clue what I'm doing. And to be honest with you I'm not sure what to even do with this story. I've kind boxed myself in as far as the plot goes. So I'm truly, earnestly, going to attempt to keep trucking with this story, but I'm not promising anything. I now realize I am rambling. I'd like wish everyone happy holidays and a happy new years.

*throws some confetti*

*confetti gets in eye*

*now realizing that wasn't the best idea*


End file.
